true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Xiaorou
Jiang Xiaorou is Yi Yun's sister and is the first person he meets after digging himself out of his grave. She is very smart and knows how to read and write, but suffers from memory loss about her childhood. She remembers bits and pieces and knows that she is from a family with considerable background and knowledge. It is later revealed that she is a member of the Desolate Race and her ranking is very high among them. The Desolate race had previously thought that she had died but learned that she was alive when she was almost captured by the Shen Tu Family Clan's, Shen Tu Nantian. Appearance and Personality Before regaining her memories She looked to be approximately fifteen years old, wearing a patched up blue blouse with colored trousers that were too dark to tell the color of. The trouser legs were rolled up high, betraying her white legs. Her ankles were dotted with fresh mud splashes.With a slender body and a slim waistline, she had a radiant face with rosy red cheeks. She has a very kind personality. She is always kind to others and is easy to get along with. She is willing to do to anything for Yi Yun and cares deeply for him. After regaining her memories She was wearing a thick, dark red long robe. She held a cane that was about half an average person’s height. The cane was like a sharp pick. The top was slightly rough, while the other end was thin and sharp. On the top of the cane, there were unknown Totems engraved on it.The long cape hanged down behind the woman and she was dragging it up the staircase. There were Ancient Totems engraved on the cape. Her black hair cascaded down like a waterfall behind her, covering the Totems.She had a slender physique. Her lips were bright red and in the middle of her eyebrows, there were three cinnabar dots. They seemed to add an indescribable quality to the woman’s bearing.She was like a blooming red plum in the world. Her magnificence was suffocating. Background She is a girl from the lower castes in the Lian tribal clan. She and her brother were originally not from the Lian tribal clan. She was a refugee who managed to find a foothold in the Lian tribal clan. A few years ago, her brother, Yi Yun’s mother passed away. The siblings became orphans. It was expected that the two children, without their mother, would surely die, but this Jiang Xiaorou, though young, surprisingly managed to take care of both herself and her brother and have lasted for a few years. Yi Yun knew that Jiang Xiaorou came from a rich background. She was taught how to write from a young age. She had read widely, so she knew about cultivation. It was impossible for children that came from small families. She only remembers that it was a big family clan, that she began reading and writing at a young age and the courtyard she stayed in when she was young. As for the events after that, she doesn’t remember anymore even when she tries. When she was born, rainbows filled the sky. Her bloodline was extremely powerful, exceeding any preceding Desolate Queen of the Desolate race. This is also why she successfully obtained the recognition of the Desolate race’s Sacred Spirit.However when she reached the age of one, her father left, returning to the 12 Empyrean Heavens Techniques * Great Empress Heart Sutra Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters